Supply of galanal A and galanal B compounds having antimicrobial, anti-cancer, anti-atherosclerosis, anti-diabetes and anti-platelet activities is conventionally provided by the flower bud, rhizome, stem, leaf and seed from several species of Zingiberaceae. The structures of galanal A and galanal B are shown below, with the number assignment of the carbon atoms.

However, the levels of galanal A and galanal B are very low in these edible plants. So far, there is no viable synthetic route for the preparation of galanal A and galanal B. Meanwhile, the effects of galanal A or galanal B in the treatment of diseases mediated by the GLP-1 (Glucagon-Like Peptide-1) receptor have not been investigated yet.